


Hawkmoth Last Akuma-Sweet Karma

by Miraculous_of_Salt



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akuma Possession, Akumatized!Marinette, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Gore, Dark, F/M, Karma - Freeform, akumatized!felix, ml dark, slight felinette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 18:02:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19256353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculous_of_Salt/pseuds/Miraculous_of_Salt
Summary: A report of what happen the fateful day Felix and Marinette were akumatized into Karma.They were Hawkmoth last akuma...





	Hawkmoth Last Akuma-Sweet Karma

**Author's Note:**

> ***-Warning this a darker version of @imthepunchlord AU of Karma. Will touch on topics of death, abuse and angst—***The Brain child of vent writing and boredom****

A report by Mrs [Blank]

Most will tell you where they were the day that Hawkmoth created Karma.

Karma, fitting name for Hawkmoth last Akuma ever. From what we know Karma was two people who were wronged and let their sadness and angry get the better of them.

It was like any standard Akuma, get Ladybug’s and Chat Noir’s Miraculous. People need to avoid the area until the Akuma is taken care of, akuma does whatever it wants. Like every other akuma out there.

However that change when Karma brought Hawkmoth into the police station.

 

In two pieces.

 

From what police told us that day is Karma drop the head and body of Hawkmoth off and took the miraculous around his neck. Before turning to police and calmly explaining that ladybugs miraculous cure would fix him and then he would need to be arrested. After that Karma left the polices, scared haft to death with a corpse.

The death didn’t stop there however; one haft of Karma, the white haired boy, decided to visit the prison. People, excuse me killers, that took deals and avoid death were punished. However innocent people who were wrongly accused were not touched.

It didn’t stop there, anyone who had been cruel and injustice was punished. Corrupt politicians and scammers were quickly found broke and shunned from society. Abuser now had every mark they had made on another person branded into there skin. It seems as if Karma was a cruel god of vengeance, bring punishment.And the boy that was Karma just smiled.

However there are a lot of people in Paris that will disagree with that statement. Apparently why one haft of Karma was vengeance the other haft, the girl with black hair, was mercy. She visited the hospital, children too young to even start having a life, adults with family to support or elderly who had work hard for years only to just become sick, she visited them all. The people she visited got better, whatever made them sick disappeared and never returned. Karma was there mercy, a chance at life again that was almost taken from them.

She help people who just had poor luck, debt of no fault of there own was cleared with no problem. Children that were stuck in foster care finally found parents that care for and adopted them.

This Karma was a goddess of mercy, granting to help to voices that have been long overlooked, something that was very rare for an Akuma.

Chat Noir tried his best to fight the Akuma but having to fight without ladybug was difficult. It was very harding for the hero when the female Karma showed chat some red earrings and saying.

“I am sorry Chaton but you will be fight alone today”

No one knows how the Akuma was caught or even how ladybug got her earrings back but they know ladybug caught the akuma and did a miraculous cure at the end of the day. And the cure fixed everything right?….

 

For once it didn’t.

 

Only Hawkmoth was the one save after the miraculous cure, his identity being revealed to be [hidden for others safety] and promptly arrest on the spot.

However everything else, the death of the people in prison and the miracles preformed that day didn’t disappear, they stayed.

However one thing was that was chilling is what happened to [hidden for safety] class in [hidden for safety] school. Our best guess is that the two people that made Karma had a grudge against the class because no one was left untouched. It wasn’t like what happened in the prison, oh no nothing to that effect, but still cruel.

Apparently a blond boy complained about his arm hurting after the Miraculous cure, and after he pulled up his sleeve, he found the word ‘Coward’ carved into his arm, fresh and bleeding.

A girl lifted up her shirt to find the word ‘Traitor’ carved into her stomach.

Another boy found the word ‘Betrayer’.

Other word found include.

‘Rat’

‘Deserter’

‘Moron’

‘Imbecile’

‘Weakling’

And others.

But apparently that was nothing compared to Miss [Hidden for safety]. After the Miraculous cure she was the worse victim of Karma wrath. Ever area that could be used was carved with one word repeating over and over again.

‘Liar’

 

But that wasn’t it, when she tried to speak or scream, still not sure, nothing came out except a cough of blood. She was quickly rushed to hospital where it was discovered that her vocal cords were cut, very poorly likely to cause pain.

Of course after the Miraculous cure the two people making up Karma were question by the police, because of course they must of remember what happened right? They were in control right? After all they brought in Hawkmoth and cause the destruction to that class.

 

Except like every other Akuma, they didn’t remember a thing. From what we could get from police, the girl that made up Karma was so horrified that she started bailing right there. She cried about how she tried to keep and lid on her emotions, that she never wanted to hurt anyone. The boy as well cried but mostly tried to comfort the girl, telling how the last thing he remembered was trying to comfort the girl.

The police said that the two had no control over their actions like every other Akuma, however they refused to give the names of the two for fear of their safety.

 

This was the last time Hawkmoth ever made an Akuma and the effect are still used as a warning to this day. Remember kids be good otherwise Karma will come for you.


End file.
